Compréhension Quand les langues se délient
by Akimara
Summary: Septième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. James ignore Lily puiqu'elle ne veut pas de lui. Il ne se doute pas que cela fera changer Lily d'avis sur ses sentiments...


Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît! L'écrire m'a prit pas mal de temps car j'ai changé beaucoup de choses. J'espère qu'elle vous plaîra donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Gros bizous

Akimara

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Diclamer** : Tout à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi…

**Couples** : James/Lily

**Contexte** : Septième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. James décide d'ignorer Lily puisqu'elle ne veut toujours pas de lui. Il ne se doute pas que cela fera changer Lily d'avis sur ses sentiments…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Compréhension**

**Quand les langues se délient**

Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps je suis assise près du lac. Nous sommes en avril et il ne fait pas très chaud. J'ai ramené mes genoux sous mon menton en fixant l'eau d'un air absent. Je réfléchis.

Je suis Lily Evans, septième année, gryffondor et je pense à toi James Potter.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu ne me parles plus, que tu ne me regardes plus, que tu ne me vois plus. Depuis plusieurs jours tu m'ignores. Complètement. Plus un regard. Plus un sourire. Plus une parole. Plus rien.

Pourtant, tu me harcèles depuis le début de l'année pour que j'accepte enfin de sortir avec toi. Et là, du jour au lendemain, tu m'effaces de ta vie. Je n'en fais plus partie.

C'était presque devenu un jeu, une habitude. Tu venais me voir, je te repoussais.

Alors qu'avant tu me disais bonjour au moins deux fois dans la même journée, aujourd'hui tu ne m'adresses plus la parole. Tu n'essayes même plus de me séduire. Tu passes ton temps à rire avec tes amis, à préparer des blagues douteuses et à faire glousser les membres de ton fan club. Tu m'as rayé de ta vie.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue au souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, et surtout de ce que tu m'as dit.

**Flash back**

_Je marchais seule dans un couloir lorsque j'ai entendu des éclats de voix. Etant préfète, je me suis aussitôt engagée dans le couloir d'où provenaient ces voix. Tu étais là, avec tes amis, en train de lancer un sort à un serpentard. _

- _Laisses le tranquille Potter !_

_Tu ne t'es même pas retourné et tu lui as lancé le sortilège du bloc jambe en m'ignorant superbement._

_- Ca suffit maintenant Potter ! Arrêtes ça ! _

_Tu t'es enfin retourné et tu m'as fixé froidement. _

_- En quoi est-ce que ça te regardes Evans ?_

_Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge. Tu m'as appelé par mon nom de famille. Cela n'est plus arrivé depuis notre cinquième année._

_- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis préfète…_

_Je me suis approché du serpentard et l'ai libéré du sortilège. Quand il eut disparu, j'ai commencé à partir moi aussi mais ta voix méprisante m'a clouée sur place._

_- C'est sur qu'on ne peut pas oublier que tu portes cet insigne Evans…_

_Je me suis alors tournée vers toi en te lançant un regard interrogateur. Tu as continué sur le même ton._

_- Tu nous es toujours sur le dos en attendant qu'on fasse un faux pas pour nous enlever des points. Jamais tu n'as envisagé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que peut-être c'était les serpentards qui nous attaquaient et que nous nous défendions seulement. Tu n'y as jamais pensé parce qu'à tes yeux j'ai toujours tort, c'est toujours moi qui attaque les serpentards et c'est toujours sur moi que tu passes ta colère. Tu ne cherches pas à connaître les autres et tu les juges sans les comprendre. Au moindre faux pas, tu les détestes et tu les repousses comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Tu dis que je suis arrogant mais demande-toi juste une fois si ce n'est pas toi qui méprise les autres, Evans._

_Ca y est, tu m'as dit mes quatre vérités, ce que tu penses de moi. J'ai entendu Sirius qui chuchotait :_

_- Dis Cornedrue, t'as pas l'impression d'y être allé un peu fort ?_

_Mes yeux ont commencé à me piquer mais je n'ai pas voulu pleurer devant toi. J'ai détaché mon regard du tien et j'ai commencé à partir dignement. Quand j'ai été sure que tu ne pouvais plus me voir, j'ai couru jusqu'au lac et j'ai pleuré._

**Fin du flash back**

Pleurer me fais du bien. C'est une véritable délivrance. Depuis ce matin, cette phrase que tu m'as dite me fait m'interroger : « Tu dis que je suis arrogant mais demande-toi juste une fois si ce n'est pas toi qui méprise les autres, Evans ». Tu as peut-être raison. C'est vrai que jamais je n'ai cherché à te connaître. Et pourtant je me suis attachée à toi. Ce n'est que maintenant que j'ose me l'avouer. T'avoir entendu me parler comme tu l'as fait m'a brisé le cœur car je crois que je…t'aime. Mais c'est trop tard. J'ai tout gâché. J'ai laissé passer ma chance et je le regretterais toute ma vie. Si seulement tu m'aimais encore…

- Lily ?

Cette voix…je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je réfléchissais, t'ai-je répondu d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

Tu t'en es aperçu et t'assieds à côté de moi sans dire mot. Je sens que tu me regardes. Tu as vu que j'ai les yeux rouges. Tu sais que j'ai pleuré.

- Ecoute Lily…pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Si, tu le pensais et tu avais raison. Je suis horrible.

Il a suffit de quelques mots et je me remets à pleurer. Tu me prends alors dans tes bras et je me laisse aller contre ton torse. Tu me serres contre toi et me berces comme un bébé.

J'arrête enfin de pleurer. Tu te détaches alors de moi. Tu laisses un vide énorme que personne ne pourra jamais plus combler.

Tu as l'air de t'en apercevoir car tu me prends les mains et tu m'aides à me relever. Ta sollicitude me touche plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre et tout ce que je t'ai dit cette année me revient. J'ai honte.

Tu me regardes tendrement et me souris. Je me mets alors à trembler.

- James…je…je suis désolée…

Tu me souris toujours et tu passes ta main droite sur ma joue en effaçant les larmes qui y coulent. Tu me prends alors par la taille et tu m'approches doucement de toi. Le regard que tu me lances me fait fondre et je me perds dans tes yeux noisette. Je te souris. Tu approches alors ton visage du mien. Je ferme les yeux. Et là, tu m'embrasses. Je me sens revivre. Maintenant je peux l'affirmer : Je t'aime.

Nos langues se cherchent, se caressent, se découvrent et tout cela dans une tendresse infinie. Je nous mes bras autour ton cou et me laisse aller dans les tiens.

Tu passes une main dans mes cheveux et me caresses doucement le dos de l'autre sans cesser de m'embrasser.

A bout de souffle on se détache enfin. Tes yeux brillent. Les miens aussi je crois. Je me blottis contre toi. Je me sens bien.

- Je t'aime James.

Tu me regardes comme si j'étais la plus belle chose que tu aies jamais vu et murmures avant de m'embrasser passionnément :

- Je t'aime aussi, Lily.

**FIN**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

N'oubliez pas de reviewer s'il vous plait!


End file.
